Conventional disc-style cylinders suffer from a variety of disadvantages and problems including misalignment of the lock discs and susceptibility to lock-picking. For example, the discs can easily become misaligned, in which case the user must rotate the key back and forth to re-align the discs. Furthermore, there is no indication to the user that the key is fully inserted, and the key and contacted discs will turn through the first portion of their travel (usually 90 degrees) even when the key is only partially inserted. Because the key turns, the user might incorrectly assume that that key has been inserted correctly, but the lock will not open due to the partial insertion of the key. This can lead to user frustration and confusion, and often results in the user applying too much force which may cause the key to break. Additionally, in conventional disc-style cylinders, it is possible for a skilled lock-picker to feel the change in tension as one or more discs rotate. A release of tension typically indicates the correct position for a disc, thereby increasing susceptibility of the lock to be picked.
There is therefore a need for unique and inventive apparatuses, systems and methods to address various disadvantages and problems associated with conventional disc-style cylinders.